


God is a Fangirl

by HisFavoriteDarkAngel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Character Death, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies/Friends/Lovers/to PARENTS, F/F, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Idk if ill ever be super graphic with my death descriptions or fight scenes but, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Listen Im an atheist and I guess I like messing with the concept of god lol, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Reincarnation, Religion, Sorry dudes, Suicide, They need it, Tragedy, Underage Violence, Violence, adopt your local angst kid today plz, before they get to wanting a mass extinction yikes, for now, found family trope, godhood, haha i can never just have fun with things huh, idk - Freeform, realizing you may not be straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisFavoriteDarkAngel/pseuds/HisFavoriteDarkAngel
Summary: There's a tournament held everytime a god grows numb to pass on the job to someone new.The current god is without fucks and appoints three kids as God candidates.Shocking everyone, two seem to become the last ones standing.Even more incredibly, it's between the two rarest types of God candidates.A battle of the ages! Angst galore!
Relationships: Kylee/Paloma, War/Technology, War/Technology/Stay





	1. Summary Quickie/Basic Outline

Kinda like Mirai Nikki

People are chosen to become the next god and they need to battle royale themselves.

In that universe, things had always occurred periodically. There have been ages of peace, ages filled with war, ages filled with progress, and ages filled with regressions.

This is because, covertly, the position of god changes in each period of time.

7 people are chosen to represent possible oncoming eras. (I haven’t yet worked out all the details and I forgot what one of em was lol)

1\. Peace, 2. War, 3. Technological Advances, 4. Just leaves the world as is, 5. The one I cant recall…, 6. Destroying the world (regression), 7. Random

Each have a power that god is given, and the candidate that kills another candidate gets their power as well.

Here’s the list of powers:

1.Mind Suggestion, 2. Enhanced physical abilities, 3. Telekinesis, 4. Regeneration, 5. Shape-shifting, and 7. Invisibility

The story centers on a girl who’s a complete fangirl (like the kind that goes overboard and is considered annoying. Main inspiration for her tbh is like Pom from Pom gets Wifi lol) Since the story is in her perspective, the whole situation is painted as more lighthearted and fun than it actually is.

Delving deeper into the beginning of the story:

The first person to die is the one that would have brought peace to the world. She’s a heavily depressed girl who had been given the short end of the stick every time. The tragedy of her being first is that she always motivated herself that she would rise from this bad situation and be a good person, and do good. With this opportunity, she could have been a good god and alleviated a lot of pain. But the week prior to this had been the roughest, and once she suddenly got the power that let her read minds, she couldn’t believe in her cause anymore, and decided to take her life.

The main girl was coincidentally spying on her when it happened. As soon as the protagonist figured she had a power, and was told about the competition, she resolved herself to just being an onlooker. She gains no better pleasure than seeing big events unfold, stanning people, and making her own ships; she had no interest in being god, only in making it as far as she could to see the story unfold.

She was practicing her power at school, using it to spy on her classmates, when she noticed the Peace girl looking haggard. They both go to the same school. The protagonist on a whim decides to follow her; the protagonist had always wondered what the sorry-looking girl’s story was, but never talked to her directly because she was always busy with other people and their lives. She follows her to the roof, her power of invisibility also blocking her thoughts from being read by Peace girl, and witnesses her jumping off. At the last second, the protagonist takes off her invisibility to reach out and grab the girl, but doesn’t move fast enough. Peace girl also notices her thoughts without the invisibility cloak too late; they’re screaming “WHAT?! THIS CAN’T BE THE END OF HER!” The deed is done. Peace girl dies quickly on impact, and the technicality of a god candidate taking their own life makes her power go to the candidate nearest; our protagonist.

With this new power injecting itself into her, she passes out from the pain, and comes to in a hospital. Sitting up, she realizes first that she’s hearing way too many voices at once. The second thing she notices is Peace girl calling out her name. Looking to the side, she finds her floating, looking concerned, and Fangirl stares.

It turns out that with the powers, the god candidate becomes a spectator spectre, forced to help the one who killed them.

With the new unexpected power gain, and a person on their corner, Fangirl is convinced by Peace girl to win the competition once they come across the main big bad of the story; the candidate of Regression. After the hospital visit, Peace and Fangirl get to talking, and Peace is sorta just accepting her fate and her decision; she’s glad her time living is over and she doesn’t have to worry about anything again. She also doesn’t mind Fangirl’s motivation for moving on; to just be an onlooker in the contest. But then they bump into the candidate of Regression, and (while the details aren’t sorted on what exactly happens), Peace realizes the danger the world is in.

Peace still has her morality compass, but she lost her chance at the fight. She convinces Fangirl to take the competition seriously by (After failing to get her to see the good she can do) bringing up that, as god, she wouldn’t just be WATCHING a fanfic unfold, she would be CREATING it. Fangirl is 1000% on board.

From this point on, I’ll just list some ideas for the story progression:

\- Fangirl and Peace become genuinely good friends (and even girlfriends near the end). Fangirl has a group of friends already, but she never had a genuine connection to anyone; instead, always seeing them as characters. But with Peace becoming her own little onlooker, she opens up more, and gets to calling her ‘her first fan.’ Peace has never had friends period, and while Fangirl is indeed very… eccentric and has a warped way of seeing things, she finds that the girl is nice and sweet. Peace reigns in Fangirl’s worst impulses, and Fangirl helps Peace look at things differently. They help each other, and even bring comfort when the contest gets worse.

\- It’s revealed, however, that god-candidates that fail reincarnate once it’s over. They don’t get to stick around the god; the god is forever condemned to being alone. While Fangirl doesn’t mind this at first, as she never had any personal relationships she wanted to salvage, and prefers living through others stories, the closer she gets to Peace, the more she begins to fear losing her. By the end, though, there’s really nothing she can do but make sure Peace’s reincarnated body gets the best life. Peace, while not remembering her time with Fangirl as a candidate, becomes a heavily devoted religious person as well; never understanding why she gravitated to it as such a young age, or why she felt so heavily that god was a woman. She always feels like she’s being watched, but she’s never bothered by it.

Life has been good to her, and she knows God loves her.

\- The main antagonist, Regression, was a lot like Peace. They were dealt with every bit of bad luck the world offered, and it made them get to the point where they hated humanity as a whole. With the competition revealed, the only thing that brings them joy and hope is this opportunity to wipe everyone out of existence. Ideas on who this person is are still to be decided, but rn, I’m thinking they are still a child, younger than even Fangirl. This idea capitalizes on the tragedy of their outlook, and on the cruelty of the competition. As the story goes on, and they get their first kill (Possibly War) however, they do change out of their hatred somewhat. Regression gets the most kills and most powers by the end (still debating on whether or not they kill every other candidate, or one slips by and gets killed by Fangirl), and with every new spectator spectre, their views get a little broader. Not every candidate was a good person, but as they join the kid, they become protective of them, and learn from eachother, eventually leading to them forming a sort of family together. Seeing this, when Fangirl wins and deals the final blow, she reassures them all that she will reincarnate them together. After all, she reassures, she can’t have such a good story end in tragedy.

\- The other candidates are still a blurr for now.

I’m thinking War and Technological Advancement get together. I’m deciding War does die first by Regression’s hands, and while unhappy about it, they respect the little kid for their ingenuity. War becomes their parental figure rather quickly when they see the situation the kid lives in, and earnestly helps the kid with their goal.

Technology dies second by pure accident (they are smart, but while they planned ten steps ahead of everyone’s moves, they forgot the simple mistake of their shoelaces being untied, and slipped at the last moment, giving enough time for Regression to kill them.) Technology is VERY ashamed, and War picks on them for it the remainder of their time together.

The one that would let the world stay as it was (lets nickname them Stay) is the character most unlikeable. They are the privileged who had a perfect life and see no reason to change anything; ignorant and uncaring to everyone else. They are hard to kill due to their regeneration, and it makes them cocky; they believe they will win eventually by just outliving everyone. But with both Fangirl and Regression on the hunt for them, and with War and Regression analyzing their power to help Regression figure out their weakness, they are killed by the kid and are forced to join them. They pout the whole time, and while they refuse to help at first, they come to the more time they spend with the three. Their sheltered outlook on life is quickly challenged, now that they see the kid’s daily routine and hear about the lives of the other two, and they realize they were not a good person at all. They learn and become better. (Small note here, now that I typed this all out, I'm actually considering Stay, War and Technology being poly parents? Dang. I got nothing on their ages or on who they are yet, but it’s between poly parents or Stay is like the elder sibling to Regression. To be decided.)

The 5th one still needs to be remembered (I swear I knew what to do with them but I forgot their existence entirely??? I came up with this story two years ago its been so long ;-; ) and is still a work in progress. I honestly have no idea what they were or who they were. Oof. Because of this, I have yet to decide if they join the duo of Peace and Fangirl or become a part of the Regression fam. I need to figure out another possible outcome for the world in order to center this character around it.

\- Some more general stuff about the world/competition:

Regression and Random are always the least likely to win compared to everyone else.

The world has been remade by past Regression candidates 3 times (meaning Regression has only ever won 3 times).

There have been numerous rounds of gods overall (too many to fully know because of the 3 regressions).

Random, however, has been known to have only won two times prior.

The random candidate has no particular views, always acts on whims, and when they are god, the most unexpected occurrences and peculiar findings occur.

The gods switch once the prior one gets bored with the job. The times each has ruled always differ, and no one has ever wanted to keep the occupation forever. It’s said that the original god came up with the system of choosing another one because they themselves realized they didn’t care anymore, and that’s why it keeps passing.

No favoritism is allowed with the prior god in choosing candidates. (need to figure out a way to keep this from happening)

Certain traits are looked for for God Candidates, including that they fit the ideals of the seven roles, but they can differ god to god. The prior god in this story wants to pass on the torch as soon as possible, so they searched for candidates that lived near one another to cut time off that is usually spent searching for one another.

Once a god retires, they die and are reincarnated as a complete clean slate. It’s possible that some god candidates have won twice and have no memories of it.

Once the God candidates are chosen, they physically can’t tell other humans about it. Only fellow candidates can know.

God candidates can’t die unless it’s by another candidate’s hands (they can kill themselves with this technicality because they are a candidate)

That’s it for this idea dump todaaaay.


	2. Jumping Forward: The Night Before the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before the final showdown. Kylee and Paloma share their last moments having fun, being sweet, then getting serious. The weight of the competition finally hangs heavy in Kylee's naïve shoulders. What is she going to do.

Hoohoo i suck at shading :'0 The second pic was the first concept art I drew of these gals. Then came the pencil sketches and lastly the one on top.

I've already got a Quickie summary of this story in my writing blog explaining who these characters are and what's going on, link [HERE](https://noodlenibblescribble.tumblr.com/post/189603274469/god-is-a-fangirl-basic-outline). So for this piece, I'll write the scene I drew lol. In it, only Kylee and the Wrath kid are left, but before they get a showdown, God gives them one last mercy. A night without worries. Anything they want, they will grant. Btw, I have decided on official names for these gals. Kylee the fangirl and Paloma the patient ghost.

~~~~

This was it.

Tomorrow, everything was bound to come to an end.

It felt unreal to Kylee. How far she's come, her numerous near death experiences, how nice their room was. God really knew how to treat em when they weren't being careless.

Still, God's assurance of a last peaceful night was a load off their shoulders. A blessing, you might even say.

Chevre left the scene immediately, deciding to spend their last day as a ghost doing their own kooky things. They felt robbed for not dying sooner to do it.

That left Kylee and Paloma, the original duo, to spend the night alone. Just like the good ol days.

They tried the hot tub, snacked on expensive sweets, watched Kylee's favorite episodes of her favorite shows, and had a great time.

Just like normal girls their age would spend a sleepover.

When it got super late, the magic of the tranquility was wearing off. Reality settled back in. Tomorrow was the end. No more fighting, no more floating. The ghosts would be reborn and someone new would be God.

A child. Both contestants left were underage.

And they had to fight eachother to the death. Kylee and Paloma agreed that if she won, she would pick older candidates next time. No kid should go through what she's gone.

Circling back to the competition, they talked about their opponent and his many helpers. They'd seen how ruthless he was. Opportunistic and never one to hesitate. He was a tough rival for sure.

Kylee got quiet for a bit, and Paloma squeezed her shoulder.

"Come on, cookie. Let's sleep early."

They snuggled onto the bed. Two had been accommodated for them, but they were used to sleeping in the same one. It was their piece of comfort.

After settling down, Kylee worded her next question carefully. She had already asked it before, when she first saw Paloma as a ghost, but it didn't hurt to have the answer retold.

What was it like to die?

Paloma stiffened. Her eyes softened. Her voice cracked a bitter smile.

"It hurts. Especially when you start struggling back. But once it's done, all you get is wave after wave of relief. Like when you ace a test you didn't study for." She laughed. It ended breathily.

Kylee didn't like her expression. She had seen it come up a lot in the past few days. And she knew exactly what it meant. She brought Paloma closer and held her face. Looking into her eyes, she asked as quietly as she could.

"... have you regretted it?"

Paloma shivered. Her eyes burst. She whimpered, and Kylee immediately brought her to her chest, letting her cry. Not a single tear stained her shirt.

"I was... So sure I did the right thing..."

"You did..."

Kylee remembered those first days. How surprisingly proud she seemed to have taken her own life. To be done with life and humanity. But as time wore on, her sentiments changed.

"I couldn't help it... I wondered... What would have happened if..."

She paused as she choked on her words. Kylee gave her a pat. "It's ok..."

"No, it's not!" Paloma got up, her face a darker shade. "We could have been a team. We could have stuck together for as long as we could. Or- I could have been in your shoes right now. I could have been the one that made it to the end. Instead of putting all this pressure.... For you to do the right things."

Paloma was calming down, she rubbed her eyes. Kylee helped brush a tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry I died so fast."

The words stung. Kylee wasn't taking this.

"Don't say that! If one of us is the bad one... It's... Me."

Kylee rubbed her arm. Paloma shook her head. "Not this again, Kylee-"

"I was a jerk. I admit it. I knew what was going on with you but I never stepped in. Really, Palo," Kylee started hyperventilating. Paloma rushed to embrace her. Their roles had effectively switched.

"If I had reached out to you sooner... If I was more involved... Someone better..." Kylee took Paloma's hand. Together, they squeezed them.

"If I was someone like you..."

"Stop it..."

So many what ifs lingered in their minds. So many paths they could have taken. Together.

But here they were, stuck. One as a ghost and the other possibly becoming a deity. About to fight for the right to be.

"Atleast... I got to show you my favorite stores. .." Paloma laughed at the memory of Kylee dragging her around unwillingly.

"We didn't even buy anything. You just had us people watch the entire day."

"But you had a good time anyways, didn't you?" The smiles are back. Paloma tilts her head and rests it on Kylee's shoulder.

"I did..."

While her death was premature, she had to count the small blessing that was her ability to stick to Kylee as a ghost. She got to see more than the bubble she knew. She got to make friends. And...

Kylee couldn't help the kiss she gave Paloma's forehead. Paloma's face burst and she laughed.

She got to feel so loved.

"Okay, Ms. God, settle back down. Tomorrow is... A big day."

Kylee snickered as she laid back down, Paloma following. After another small silence, Kylee's big mouth continued asking.

"If I win... What kind of life do you want?"

They hadn't touched the topic of Paloma's reincarnation.

The reality of her living without Kylee was too much.

Still, now that it was a serious possibility... This was a talk they needed to have. Paloma moved away a bit.

"Well, you're so creative Kylee, I'm sure you'll give me the best life..."

"But... I want to know what YOU want!"

Paloma was stunned for a bit, touched. Kylee really cared for her opinion. The selfish onlooker she first met was long gone.

"I'm being honest..." Paloma looked away. "I want whatever you give me. I trust you."

Kylee's stomach sank. She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, now more than ever.

Paloma looked back at Kylee's serious expression, and she laughed some more. This was too serious for their last night together. "Stop worrying about it, cookie." She laid back down ans snuggled to her side. "Worry about surviving tomorrow. Only you can guarantee me that happy ending."

Kylee's gut sank further. It was the truth, but the pressure was on. She watched Paloma close her eyes and over time, drift away, her sleep as sound as when she was alive.

But Kylee couldn't follow, couldn't even stand to blink. Her anxiety was at an all time high. She had to win. She had to make it up to Paloma. She would be a good god, and rule like her girlfriend would.

Kylee's eyes watered again, mourning prematurely the departure to come. She looked to the ceiling. She would make Paloma happy. She knew her favorite foods, her favorite books, her favorite everything. She would give her the world on a platter, make her have the most fulfilling life. From wealth, to friends, to health and romance. Romance.

Yes.

Kylee was a multishipper. Kylee knew people could mesh well with more than one person. She could find Paloma another lover, a better one!

She would be fine.

Her stomach's knots stayed in place, no matter how long she repeated that phrase.

Yeah, Paloma would be fine.

But Kylee wouldn't.

Kylee had gotten what she wanted.

She would be alone now. Free from societal conventions. Free to do what she wanted. Free to people watch, free to bend wills, free to mess around and turn her ideas into reality.

She will find her own happiness. Somehow. The sentiment felt hollow in her chest.

Panic set in again.

What was she doing? What had she done?

She turned and looked at Paloma's face once more.

If she didn't win... There would be no more world. No more Kylee. No more Paloma.

These were her only options. Stay alone forever, or lose everything.

For the first time since the start of the game, she felt afraid of the outcome.


End file.
